For My Eowyn
by Stelaris
Summary: People do crazy things when they're in love. Grima Wormtongue is no different. Content from TTT movies and RotK book.  book end spoilers   T for some violence, Onesided Grima/Eowyn


**My Lady Eowyn**

For years, I watched her from the shadows of Theodin's court, longing for her touch, her embrace, even for a moment. Slowly, through trick of tongue and crafty word, I won my way to become Theodin's advisor, but even then, she never so much as glanced my way. Distressed and full of longing for the fair Lady Eowyn, I went to Saruman in desperation, for then he was still friend to Rohan, at least outwardly. I told him of my plight, of my desires, and he took me in and taught me wordcraft and wizardcraft like no mortal man had right to know. With but a word I could sway the hearts of man, elf, and beast alike, and all but the Wise would heed my words. I became most valued for my skill with words, and Theodin trusted me like no other. Golden-tongue, my friends called me, and I basked in the praise of my people. But still the lady, _my_ lady, turned from me, never noticing my loving eyes upon her.

Desperate, I returned to Saruman, and he told me to use my gifted words to sway the king in our favor. Then, at last, she noticed me, but so did her brother, and neither liked what they say. Wormtongue, they called me, and scorned me when I drew near, cursing my name for what Theodin King had become.

Still, I was faithful to Saruman's advice until _they_ came, the Heir of Isildur, with an elf and a dwarf in tow. But what worried me most was the wizard, Gandalf the Grey, for Saruman had warned me to stay well away from him; he would prove our undoing, I had been told. And so he was. In scarcely an hour from their arrival, I was thrown from the hall and sent fleeing back to Isengard. Saruman welcomed me for the information I brought, and together we prepared a way to enter Helm's Deep.

When that way was complete, I was utterly thrown by what he next revealed to me. His army was to storm the Deep. "But it would take a thousand men, tens of thousands, to storm the halls!" I exclaimed in shock. "No force on Middle Earth exists that large!" He did not answer in words; oh no, he needed no words for this. We walked out onto the balcony, and there below us was a force the likes of which had never been seen in any age of the world. Orcs and evil men gathered to do the wizard's bidding.

Saruman called to them, enticing them, exciting them into a rage, a bloodthirsty frenzy. At that moment, I felt proud to be his trusted pupil. Then he said something that shook me to my very core: "Leave none alive!"

Unbidden, a single tear rolled down my cheek. Startled, I wondered what could have caused such a reaction; after all, most of these people had cursed my name, had driven me out with cruel laughter and hate. Then I realized: _Eowyn is down there_. I turned to Saruman, hissing, "But my lord, Eowyn is down there!" He looked down his long nose at me and said coldly, "She has chosen her fate." Then the wizard turned and walked back into the tower. I remember seeing his white-robed back and feeling nothing but rage. It was at that point that I swore that, one day, I would kill him, even if I died trying.

-:-

It happened without even a conscious thought on my part. He turned to go, and I felt myself leap onto his back, plunging my hidden dagger into his cold, unloving heart. Even when the hobbit arrows pierced my flesh, I felt no pain, nothing but grim, warm satisfaction, even as the life left my body. _Though you will never know it, this is for you, my Lady Eowyn._

**A/N: **Well, that was tragic. Sorry if it depressed anyone, but I was watching the second movie, The Two Towers, and during the scene when Theodred, Theodin's son, dies, Grima is actually trying to comfort Eowyn, I think, but his timing was a bit off. Then, when Saruman says "Leave none alive" in a later scene just before his huge army leaves to storm the Deep, the screen zooms in on Grima's face and we can see a tear form and slide down his left cheek. It got me wondering, what went through his mind during all this? I hope no one minds that I blended a bit of book into it as well. Until next time!


End file.
